Station Square 3120
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: I'm going to be making Sonic Stories based off of Sesame Street, the area will be known as Station Square. In this one, everyone is excited for winter, and just can't wait. A song is included in this one.


(I'm going to be making Sonic stories similar to Sesame Street, only it's called Station Square instead, with Sonic characters, Mario characters, and Pokemon characters.)

[Intro Song]

The episode logo shows 3120, which meant this was the 3120th episode of Station Stquare.

Tails, a yellow two tailed fox, appears in the view, giving us a thumbs up and a wink. "Haha!" He laughed.

The secne then flips like a book to an area of fast running cars, and Sonic, a blue hedgehog, in the view.

'Awsome day, blowin' the clouds away..."

Sonic waves to the view and then pulls down another scene like a window shade.

It flips to a beach area with kids in the water, and a rabbit girl, named Cream, swimming with her Chao, cheese.

'On my way, to a place where I care...'

It then changes to a scene inside a jewel store, and a bat girl, named Rouge, appears, showing off her blue gem. "Hehehehe..." She giggled.

'Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Station Square...'

It then changes to a scene with a girl named doing side rolling flips, followed by a cat woman, named Blaze, wearing a purple exercise suit, and a pink hedgehog named Amy, wearing her Sonic riders outfit, and following as well.

"Whoohoo!" She laughed as she followed the girl.

"This is fun!" Amy laughed, following Blaze.

It then changes to a scene of a baseball game, and a bee, named Charmy, catches the ball and turns to the viewer. "Horray!" he cheered.

'Come and play, everything's a-ok...'

It out zooms from Charmy to show that it's a tv shop, and a bunch of kids cheering from outside the shop. And then a green hedgehog named Manic, with some big control, comes and changes the tvs with it, the tvs now showing Valdez, a blue chameleon in red vest, red boots, red gloves, and red hat. Manic turns to the viewer and chuckles evily.

'Friendly people are there, that's why we care...'

It changes to a scene with a Pikachu bouncing on a trampoline, and then we see Antoine, a coyote, bouncing with him, and laughing.

"Whoa!" He laughed as he bounced again. "Hahahaha!"

'Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Station Square, how to get to Station Square...'

It then changes to a scene with Tails walking off, and a bunch of small Pokemons, such as Squirtle, Pikachu, Raichu, Charmander, Caterpillars, Butterfly, and Bullbasaur, walking with him, and Yoshi, Gombas, Toads, and other friends.

"Come on!" Tails said to the viewer with a smile, and the others followed, Raichu holding hands with Tails.

'How to get to Station Square, how to get to Station Square...'

The song ends and it then fades to the episode's story.

Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy, and Yoshi, one of Mario's friends, were all in Station Square Park. It was only 3 weeks until winter, and they couldn't wait until winter. They were excited.

And just to say, Tails and Yoshi had a very strong bond between each other, a very, very strong bond, and no one could deny it.

Anyway, they were all so excited, they just couldn't wait till winter, cause they were excited to play all kinds of winter games, and stuff.

Tails sees the viewer and says, "Hi there! Welcome to Station Square Park!"

"Hi there!" Amy greeted as well.

"We're getting ready for winter!" Sonic said to the viewer.

"That's right!" Cream said. "We're very excited for winter!"

"I can't wait until winter, Sonic!" Tails said happily.

"I know! Me neither!" Sonic nodded.

"It's gonna be a lot of fun!" Yoshi said. "We'll build snowmans, have snowball fights, go sking, ride snowmobiles, and all kinds of stuff!"

"That's right!" Cream said.

"Exactly!" Amy agreed. "That's what makes winter so much fun."

"It's gonna be a winter wonderland fun." Tails said. "We'll have so much-"

"Wait, Tails. Did you say winter wonderland?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I did. Why you ask?" Tails said.

"There's a song called Winter Wonderland, by Jesse Mcartney." Sonic said.

"I know what song you're talking about, Sonic." Tails said, understanding.

"We've heard that song before, too!" Amy said, and Cream nodded.

"Me too!" Yoshi said.

"You all thinking what i'm thinking?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! Let's sing it!" Tails said.

"Yeah!" Yoshi said.

"Let's sing Winter Wonderland!" Cream and Amy said together.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic said, and the said to the viewer, "You can sing along with us if you want!"

The music of Jesse Mcartney's version of the song plays in the background, and they all start singing, Tails next to Yoshi, doing a little dancing as well.

(Song Starts)

Sonic, Tails, Yoshi, Cream, & Amy: "Sleigh bells ring, are you listening n the lane snow is glistening, a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland"

Cream and Amy dance around lightly as they continue to sing, Tails dancing a bit faster.

Sonic, Tails, Yoshi, Cream, & Amy: "Gone away is the blue bird, here to stay is a new bird, he sings a love song as we stroll along, walking in a winter wonderland"

Tails and Yoshi are dancing with each other, Yoshi twirling Tails around as they sing some more.

Sonic, Tails, Yoshi, Cream, & Amy: "n the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he is Parson Brown, he'll say are you married,we'll say no man, but you can do the job, when you're in town

Yoshi twirls Tails some more, but slower so he doesn't get dizzy as the song continues.

Sonic, Tails, Yoshi, Cream, & Amy: "Later on we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire to face unafraid, the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonderland"

Sonic does some of his slow and gentle dance moves as they sing again.

Sonic, Tails, Yoshi, Cream, & Amy: "In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he's a circus clown, we'll have lots of fun with mister snow man, until the other kids knock him down, walking in a winter wonderland"

Tails and Yoshi take over the song for a moment.

Tails & Yoshi: "When it snows, ain't it thrilling, though you nose gets a chilling, we'll frolic and play the eskimo way, walking in a winter wonderland"

Sonic, Cream, & Amy: "Walking in a winter wonderland"

Sonic, Tails, Yoshi, Cream, & Amy: "Walking...in a winter...wonderland"

(Song Ends)

Tails and Yoshi cheer at the end. "Yay!"

"Great singing, guys!" Sonic said, high fiving Amy.

"You too, Sonic!" Cream said.

"That was great!" Tails said.

"Yeah! And fun!" Yoshi said.

"Let's get home and eat something, huh?" Sonic suggested.

"Yeah, i'm pretty hungry." Tails said.

Yoshi nodded in agreement as well as Amy and Cream, and they all went to Sonic's house for the rest of the day.


End file.
